AkaKuro dan Trio Rakuzan
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Karena kebaikan dengan maksud terselubung pasti tidak akan ada keuntungannya. Itulah yang dipelajari oleh Mibuchi, Hayama, Mayuzumi dan juga segenap anggota Kiseki no Sedai plus Momoi Satsuki. [AkaKuro, BL, Facebook mode, Fail!Humor] [Cover isn't mine] RnR?


**AkaKuro dan Trio Rakuzan**

 _by_ **Fujimoto Yumi** _ **, 2015**_

 **Akashi Seijuurou** _ **X**_ **Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **(Akashi!Oreshi yang dibumbui sifatnya Bokushi)**

 **Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro, Mayuzumi Chihiro**

 _ **And other character**_

 _ **Are belong to**_ **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _ **Friendship, Romance, Humor!failed**_

 _ **Yaoi, BL, Shonen-ai content.**_

 _ **Alayers detected. OOCness! Facebook mode.**_

 _ **Setting**_ **nya sebelum upacara kelulusan anak kelas 3.**

 **Di sini Akashi manggil yang lainnya dengan nama panggilan mereka.**

 **Mayuzumi** _ **is**_ **Kuroko** _ **'s cousin**_ **XD**

 _ **Don't like unread ya~**_

 _ **Enjoy, happy reading, and leave a Review^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **An**_ **AkaKuro** _ **Fanfiction**_

 **AkaKuro dan Trio Rakuzan**

 _by_ **Fujimoto Yumi**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou merasa belum pernah sepusing ini. Sewaktu menangani anak-anak _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang kadar kerusuhannya tak jauh berbeda dengan timnya sekarang, ia merasa… menangani anggota Rakuzan lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan.

Diliriknya anggota timnya, walau yang ada sekarang hanya Hayama Kotaro, Mibuchi Reo dan kakak kelasnya Mayuzumi Chihiro (walau statusnya sudah _former member_ dan yang belakangan diketahui ternyata punya hubungan keluarga dengan pacarnya aka sepupunya Tetsuya –oh pantas mereka _agak_ mirip). Nebuya Eikichi sudah pamit lebih _dulu_ , dan Akashi tidak mau membicarakan ke mana perginya sosok anggota timnya yang satu itu. Yang jelas, ketiga orang yang disebutkan barusan merupakan kombinasi yang buruk. Amat sangat buruk.

Mereka berempat berjalan menyusuri jalanan Kyoto sambil mengoceh entah apa. Mulai dari segala ketidakmungkinan perihal Mayuzumi yang sepupuan sama Kuroko Tetsuya sampai hal-hal yang benar-benar tidak penting. Mereka sebenarnya berniat untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Namun di tengah perjalanan, sang banci Rakuzan _a.k.a_ Mibuchi Reo menyetop mereka dan langsung menunjuk ke arah _box_ besar yang diketahui adalah sebuah _photo box_. Kemudian tanpa peduli, sosok yang diragukan gendernya itu langsung mendorong Akashi dan dua orang lainnya masuk ke dalam, lalu memaksa mereka untuk berfoto sebentar –katanya (tapi mungkin ada maksud terselubung).

Kalau saja Akashi tidak sangat lelah, mungkin Akashi sudah akan melempari Reo puluhan gunting yang tersimpan di dalam tasnya. Hanya saja, ia benar-benar kehilangan tenaga untuk marah-marah. Sudahlah. –ini nih pikiran jahatnya Bokushi.

"Ayo Sei- _chan_ , sekali-kali kau harus rileks. Setelah itu jangan lupa pamer ke Tet- _chan_. Biar dia mikirnya kau berteman baik dengan teman-temanmu (karena memang begitu kenyataannya) apalagi sama kakak sepupunya, Mayuzumi- _san_. _Gih_ , kalian bertiga foto-foto _dulu_. Aku mau beli minuman _yaw~ have fun_ ~" ujar Mibuchi Reo yang langsung melesat kabur menyadari hawa yang dikeluarkan Akashi.

Dua orang tersisa, yaitu Hayama Kotaro dan Mayuzumi Chihiro hanya berusaha santai. Mayuzumi yang merupakan kakak kelas mereka dan entah mengapa mulai mengerti kelakuan aneh Mibuchi pun mencoba merangkul Akashi, menenangkan suasana yang mencekam itu. "Nah, Akashi. Bagaimana jika kita turuti saja banci itu? Daripada saat dia kembali kita tak melakukan apapun, besok dia akan menghantui kita seharian bagaimana?"

"Betul! Ayo pamerkan keberuntunganmu ini, Akashi! Bisa foto _bareng_ orang _ganteng_ macem kami!" sahut Hayama sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak sang kapten Rakuzan. _Ganteng_? Dari neraka _keliatan_ _ganteng_ _emang_ , Akashi membatin.

Tetapi sekali lagi ia terlalu lelah, Akashi pun hanya menghela napas sabar. "Terserahlah."

Mendengar kalimat itu, dimulailah kealayan ketiganya di dalam _photo box_ tersebut.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau bagaimana mengenai apa yang dilihatnya di layar ponselnya tersebut. Hawanya semakin menipis, membuat anggota Seirin bertanya-tanya ada apakah dengan pemain bayangan tersebut.

Terdengar sedikit gumaman, "Akashi- _kun_ … alay…" di susul dengan tangan pemuda berambut sewarna langit musim semi itu meremas ponselnya yang tak bersalah.

Ia memang senang karena sosok itu sudah kembali ke dirinya yang dulu –walau ia yakin kadang sifatnya tercampur dengan kepribadiannya yang selalu bersikap mutlak. Tapi demi keabsolutan, kesadisan, kekejaman, ketidakmanusiaan, dan kekuasan Akashi Seijuurou, _kenapa_ mantan kapten Kiseki no Sedai merangkap kekasihnya itu _malah_ jadi ALAY?

 _KENAPAAA?_

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4**

Demi. Permainan bodoh dari seorang banci memang tidak ada yang benar.

 **Beberapa menit yang lalu – Suka – Komentari – Bagikan**

 **Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro, Mayuzumi Chihiro,** dan **12 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** woles aja, Sei- _chan_. _Cuma_ nama _doang, kok_. Ya _ga_ , **Kuroko Tetsuya** - _chan_?

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** _tauk, nih_. Aku yakin Tetsu- _chan_ pasti senang karena kau dekat dengan kami terutama kakak sepupunya, Akashi! /tunjukPP

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** masih _mending_ daripada kusuruh nulis kombinasi simbol-angka.

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** BAHAHAHAHA DEMI APA AKASHI? ITU ALAY _BANGET_!

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** Ssttt, Daiki _cchi_ , nanti kau kena, loh- _ssu_. Tapi-tapi, benar juga. Akashi _cchi_ _kenapa_ jadi alay- _ssu_? Kasihan Kuroko _cchi-ssu_ , punya pacar alay (・。・)

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou** Tak ada nama yang lebih normal apa- _nodayo_ , Akashi? Kasihan Kuroko, t-tapi bukan berarti aku peduli.

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** Midorin masih saja _tsundere_ -3- Akashi- _kun_ , kalau Tetsu- _kun_ memutuskanmu, kabar-kabari ya ~(˘▽˘~) (~˘▽˘)~

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** Momo _cchiiiii_ ~ jangan _bilang begitu_ - _ssu_ XO

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** Ih, Akashi- _kun_ alay, ih.

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** aku tidak senang sama sekali atas kealayan kalian bertiga, **Mibuchi** - _san_ , **Hayama** - _san_ dan **Chihiro** - _NIISAN_.

* * *

 **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4 Reo, Kotaro, Chihiro** lihat saja. Tunggu sampai latihan besok. **Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou, Satsuki** aku akan mengingat ini dan membalasnya, kawan-kawanku. **Tetsuya** , percayalah jika ini hanya _dare_ dari permainan bodohnya si banci Rakuzan itu, Tetsuya.

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** _MAMPOS_ LATIHAN NERAKA MENANTI KITA LAGI **REO** - _NEE_ – **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** kita _ga_ alay _kok_ -3- **Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** hiiiii σ(oдolll) Akashi _cchi_ masih _ga_ berubah- _ssu_ /senderan ke Daiki _cchi_ / – **Aomine Daiki** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** hiiii, kita harus cari rencana supaya hari itu tidak datang **Hayama Kotaro – Hayama Kotaro** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** whoaa, jangan _begitu dong_ , Tet- _chan_ ~

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** _tsk_. Sadarlah, Akashi. Nama akunmu memang alay. Bahkan Tetsu saja mengakuinya.

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** Akashi- _kun_ _udah_ alay jahat lagi. Ih, ih.

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** ^ngejleb _banget_ asli _dikatain_ alay+jahat sama pacar sendiri XD

* * *

 **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4 #jleb** Tetsuya, bisakah tidak menggunakan kata 'ih'nya? Kautahu aku tidak jahat.

* * *

 **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4 Daiki** , **Ryouta** , lebih baik tutup mulut kalian. – **Aomine Daiki** dan **Kise Ryouta** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** Abis Akashi- _kun_ alay, ih. Terus _kok_ memanggilku Tetsuya? Bokushi? Oreshi? Susah ya punya pacar ada dua.

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya Hayama** - _san_ , iya deh _ga_ alay. Orang alay mana mau ngaku. Nanti layangan makin _famous_ _dong_ **#ganyambung**. **Mibuchi** - _san_ , maunya bagaimana, Mibuchi- _san_?

* * *

 **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4** Tetsuya-_- 'Hanya' seorang Akashi Seijuurou, Tetsuya. Dan bukankah sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku Seijuurou?

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** Ih, _ga_ mau, ih. Abis Akashi- _kun_ masih alay. Masa Seijuurou- _kun_ ikutan alay.

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo ^** Asdfghjkl berasa nonton drama iiiih (≧▽≦)/〃┻━━━┻

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** **Kuroko Tetsuya** maunya Tet- _chan_ itu jadi anak baik, jadi anak manis saja. Yang nurut sama seme-mu, nak. Kasih _panserpis_ yang banyak _dong_ sini buat _neechan_. Butuh asupan nih **#kokcurhat**

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** **Tetsuya** , _tsk_. Yang alay itu pacarmu, bukan aku. Kau sudah lihat sendiri kan. **Ceijuulou,** sekedar mengingatkan aku sudah jadi _former member_ , males juga datang latihan. Limpahkan saja pada Hayama dan Mibuchi.

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** _YOU TRAITORRRR_ **MAYUZUMI** - _SAN_ HUWAAAAAA – **Mibuchi Reo** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** bercanda kalik. Misi kita belum selesai – **Mibuchi Reo** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** oh iya bener juga. – **Mibuchi Reo** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** tinggalkan aku sendiri karena aku mau berdelusi ria tentang AkaKuro – **Mayuzumi Chihiro** dan **Hayama Kotaro** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4 Tetsuya** sayang, tolong jangan menciptakan lubang di hatiku, _my future waifu_.

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** ^komen atas saya percaya diri abis, hanjir. Seyakin itu Tetsuya mau nikah sama dia? Cuih, tak sudi adik sepupuku yang imut _begitu_ punya suami macem dia. – **50 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4 Mayuzumi** , oh. _Begitu_ kah? Baiklah. Tapi kalau boleh kutahu, _senpai_. Misi apa yang kau dan dua cecunguk itu rencanakan, huh? Apa membuatku memakai nama ini termasuk misi kalian?

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** misi apa ya? Kapten mau tahu saja – **Mibuchi Reo** dan **Hayama Kotaro** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** jangan cuma nge _like_ _aja_ , hoi **Hayama** , **Mibuchi** – **Mibuchi Reo** dan **Hayama Kotaro** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4** seorang Akashi selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau **Mayuzumi**.

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** sudah kubilang kan aku sedang berdelusi ria **Mayuzumi**. Jangan ganggu dulu.

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** lagi cari asupan ke _member Kisedai_ yang lain **Mayuzumi**. – **Mibuchi Reo** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** tuh Akashi- _kun_ tambah alay ih. Syedih aku jadinya :')

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** **Chihiro** - _san_ , iya sih. Akashi- _kun_ alay. Tapi hati ini _ga_ mau menyangkal kalau aku cinta dia **#ukenurutbeginikan**? **Mibuchi** - _san_. **Hayama** - _san_ , _btw_ diam-diam AkaKuro _shipper_ , yah?

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki Hayama** - _san btw_ sudah kukirim ke _PM_ -mu yah. Ke _PM_ -mu juga sudah **Mibuchi** - _san_ – **Hayama Kotaro** dan **Mibuchi Reo** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** _okaaaaaaay_ **Momoi**. **Kuroko** , iya nih. Akyu AkaKuro _shipper_. Yah ketahuan, yah? Jadi seneng _gini_ kan akunya :') – **Kuroko Tetsuya** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** siiiiiiiiip **Momoi.** **Kuroko** , dari pertama Sei- _chan_ masuk Rakuzan terus _ga_ sengaja _liat_ _wallpaper_ hapenya gambar kalian, sejak saat ituh aku jatuh cinta pada kalian berdua :') **#salahkalimatdehkayaknya – Kuroko Tetsuya** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4 Tetsuya,** hanya sampai besok aku _begini_. Tolong kata 'ih'nya _beneran_ dihilangkan _dong_ , Tetsuya :') _btw_ Tetsuya sayang, _love you too_ , muah:* **– 10 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4 Momoi Satsuki,** aku tidak menyangka ternyata selama ini kau itu seorang…

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** eh aduh, ketahuan _deh_ sama Akashi- _kun_ ha ha ha **#selow** **– Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** Momocchi _you traitor-ssu_! Σ(=ω= ;)

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** _loh_ Ki- _chan_ kan _udah_ ada Dai- _chan_. Jorok-jorok _gitu_ Dai- _chan_ setia _kok_ , Ki- _chan_. Tenang saja~ – **Aomine Daiki** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** ^niat _muji_ _ga sih_?

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** _engga_.

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** _tsk_. – **Momoi Satsuki** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** **Ceijuulou** cuih, selalu dapat yang diinginkan? Percaya _aja deh_. **Tetsuya** , jauh-jauhlah dari Akashi. Dia membawa dampak buruk untukmu – **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** _btw_ **Hayama** - _san_ , **Mibuchi** - _san_ , mau kukirim foto mereka yang kupunya juga?

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** MAUUUUUUUUUUUU **Aomine** – **Aomine Daiki** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** KIRIM SAJAAAA **Aomine** – **Aomine Daiki** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou** sudah kukirim, _nanodayo_ **Hayama, Mibuchi** – **Mibuchi Reo** dan **Hayama Kotaro** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** sudah juga **Hayama** , **Mibuchi**. Sebagai gantinya kirim makanan ke _dorm_ -ku ya. – **Mibuchi Reo** dan **Hayama Kotaro** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** sudah kukirim **Hayama, Mibuchi** – **Mibuchi Reo** dan **Hayama Kotaro** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** aku tidak menyangka ternyata selama ini kalian semua… **#merinding** – **20 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** sampai besok yah? Ya sudah, kalau _begitu_ aku akan _block fb_ Akashi- _kun_ sampai besok, yah **#brbngeblock**

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** **Chihiro** - _san_ , _ga_ mau. _Ga_ bisa jauh dari Akashi- _kun_. Sudah cukup setahun ini. _Udah_ capek **#semacemcurhat #sayaukeyangcapekberontak – Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4, Mibuchi Reo** dan **20 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4 Chihiro** - _san, tsk_. Terserahmu saja. Kau sendiri sudah baca komenannya Tetsuya, kan.

* * *

 **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4** kirim semua yang kalian punya padaku. Ini. Perintah. Kutunggu. Sekarang. Juga. **Shintarou, Atsushi, Satsuki, Daiki, Kotaro, Reo.**

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** _ROGER SIR_! – **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** _ROGER SIR_! – **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou** _ROGER SIR_! – **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** _ROGER SIR_! – **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** _ROGER SIR_! – **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** _ROGER SIR_! – **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** _btw_ **Kuroko** Tetsu- _kun_ , ya _ga_ perlu di _block_ juga kan _fb_ Akashi- _kun-_ nya?

* * *

 **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4** bagus kalian semua. Dan sekarang pergi dari _status_ ini. Jangan komen lagi. Kalau sampai aku melihat nama kalian mengomentari _status_ ini lagi, lihat saja apa yang bisa kulakukan – **6 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4 Tetsuya,** EEEEEEH? YA _MBOK_ JANGAN DI _BLOCK_ JUGA _ATUH_ YANG **#panik**

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** Akashi- _kun_ _kenapa_ malah minta fotonya? – **6 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** memangnya _kenapa_ , Seijuurou- _kun_? Tidak apa-apa, _dong_ aku _block_. – **6 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya Momoi** - _san_ , biar berandaku bebas orang alay, Momoi- _san_. – **Momoi Satsuki** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** ^komen atas saya diskriminasi abis terhadap pacar sendiri hanjir. – **20 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4 Tetsuya** buat koleksi _dong_ , sayang. – **6 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4** YA MASA _FB_ PACAR SENDIRI DI _BLOCK_? JAHAT AMAT =))) – **6 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4** lebih baik kau diam saja, **Kagami** – **Kagami Taiga** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** jangan dikoleksi. Buat apa? – **6 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** abis Akashi- _kun_ alay. – **6 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4** buat koleksi pokoknya. Untuk kenang-kenangan di masa tua kita nanti tentang masa muda kita, _darling_. – **6 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4** kan _cuma_ nama _doang_ yang alay. Orangnya _mah_ _engga_. – **6 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** Akashi- _kun_ _kayak_ kakek-kakek _aja udah_ _ngomongin_ masa tua. – **6 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** tetap saja _bikin_ sakit mata, Akashi- _kun_. _Udah_ ah, pokoknya jangan hubungi aku yah kalau belum normal. _Byebye_ ~ **#brbblockbeneran** – **6 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4** kalau semua yang berurusan sama Tetsuya _mah emang begini._ – **6 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4** EEEHHHHHHH JANGAAAAAAAAAAAN. TETSUYA _MAH_ JAHAAAAAT =((( – **6 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Ceijuulou Cint4 Tetcuya Celamany4** TETSUYAAAAAAAAAAAA~ – **6 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** _EMANG ENAK_. HA HA HA. – **20 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 _ **Lihat komentar selanjutnya—**_

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Akashi menatap nanar layar ponselnya. Sungguhan kah Tetsuya-nya akan mem _block_ akun _facebook_ nya? Dan lagi, kurang ajar sekali kakak sepupunya Tetsuya itu, seenaknya menertawakan Akashi. Namun Akashi merasa ia harus ekstra sabar. Sabar saja dan cari tahu apa yang Mayuzumi, Mibuchi dan Hayama rencanakan.

Detik selanjutnya, Akashi mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor Kuroko, namun ternyata komenan pacarnya itu berujung nyata –karena namanya belum berubah normal dan masih alay- jadilah Kuroko malah me- _reject_ panggilan darinya.

Akashi Seijuurou langsung _facepalm_.

 _Mibuchi itu… lebih baik siapkan nyawa sebanyak-banyaknya saja._

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya tanpa sadar memasang wajah sedih –namun untungnya tak dilihat siapapun yang masih ada di _gym_ SMA Seirin. Tidak tega juga menolak panggilan dari kekasihnya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya pantang menarik kembali kata-katanya (komentarnya).

Sejurus kemudian, pemain bayangan itu berucap pamit untuk pulang tanpa melihat para _senpai_ dan teman-temannya yang memasang tampang bertanya. Kagami hanya mengangkat bahu ketika para kakak kelas bertanya padanya.

Kuroko Tetsuya menghilang di balik pintu _gym_ diikuti oleh Nigou yang berlari di belakangnya. Berjalan terus ke depan tanpa mengindahkan keadaan sekitar. Namun sejujurnya dalam hati ia berpikir – _kenapa_ sih permainan yang dimainkan pacarnya harus seperti itu? Ada-ada saja. Tapi tak apa-apa lah, sekali-kali menjahili Akashi Seijuurou kan tidak dosa.

Lalu di dalam perjalanannya menuju rumah, pemain bayangan Seirin- _koko_ itu tersenyum entah karena apa.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou semakin uring-uringan tidak bisa diam dan melampiaskan kekesalannya pada para anggota basket SMA Rakuzan akibat Tetsuya-nya yang benar-benar tak bisa dihubungi dengan melipatgandakan porsi latihan mereka. Padahal beberapa waktu lalu, nama _facebook_ nya sudah normal lagi. Namun _kenapa_ pacar imutnya itu masih tetap tak mau mengangkat panggilan darinya? Sibukkah? Apa yang lebih penting dari dirinya?

Akashi misuh-misuh dalam hati dan kelakukannya sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh Mibuchi, Hayama dan Mayuzumi (yang datang untuk duduk-duduk _doang_ ). Mereka bertiga bertukar pandang sambil membicarakan sesuatu dengan bahasa mereka dan berusaha mencari alasan supaya Akashi sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Lagipula mereka juga butuh ponsel Akashi. Ada sesuatu yang harus mereka lakukan.

Ah, sebenarnya sih hitung-hitung bersyukur (dengan niat terselubung) –kemarin-kemarin latihan mereka tak seperti neraka. Namun hari ini mereka merasakan lagi. Tak apa, mungkin setelah ini Akashi yang akan berterima kasih pada mereka bertiga.

Dan Dewa sepertinya berada di pihak mereka. Pelatih memanggil Akashi dan mengajaknya membicarakan sesuatu di ruangannya. Mungkin tentang _Inter-High._

Ketika Akashi menghilang di balik pintu _gym_ , Mayuzumi, Mibuchi dan Hayama yang _author_ juluki Trio Rakuzan itu langsung melesat mencari ponsel milik sang kapten. Anggota lain yang sedang berlatih hanya diam tak mau ikut-ikutan. Mereka tidak mau kena imbas kemarahan kapten mereka soalnya.

"Leo- _nee_ , Mayuzumi- _san_ bagaimana? Ketemu tidak?" –Hayama.

"Jangan bawel, cari saja yang benar." –Mibuchi.

"…aku akan pergi ke ruang loker." –Mayuzumi.

Lalu beberapa detik tanpa diketahui siapapun, Mayuzumi kembali dengan menggenggam ponsel _flip_ berwarna merah dan melambai-lambaikannya pada Hayama dan Mibuchi yang masih setia mencari.

"Hei, sudah dapat nih," Mayuzumi mengakhiri pencarian dua orang itu. Mereka berdua mendekat ke arah sang _former member_ dan menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal selanjutnya.

Mayuzumi memencet sederet nomor yang –belakangan sudah dihafalnya (dan ia memutar bola mata saat membaca _ID_ yang tertera di layar ponsel itu). Kemudian menunggu sampai si pemilik menerima. Namun karena tak ada jawaban sama sekali, Mayuzumi pun mengetik sederet pesan singkat dan mengirimkannya.

 _To : My Future Waifu_

 _Tetsuya, angkatlah panggilanku. Ini penting. Sungguh…_

Lalu Mayuzumi mencoba untuk menelpon dan _VOILA_ — _kali ini diangkat sama Kuroko-nya mamen._

Dan—[" _Moshi-moshi_ , Akashi- _kun_? Ada apa?"]

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Akashi- _kun_? Ada apa?" Kuroko _to the point_. Padahal dalam hati ia menyesal menyudahi acara menjahili pacarnya karena memilih mengangkat panggilan itu.

Ia langsung mengernyit ketika yang didengar adalah suara batuk. Sejurus ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, ada apa dengan pacarnya?

"Akashi- _kun, kenapa_? Sakit? Sudah minum obat?" ia bertanya khawatir. Namun wajahnya masih datar sedatar jalanan tol. Anggota klub basket Seirin hanya memperhatikan dalam diam.

Namun bukan jawaban yang ia terima, melainkan suara batuk yang terus menerus. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar Akashi berusaha bicara tapi tak selesai. Digantikan oleh suara Mibuchi yang membuatnya panik.

["Tet- _chaaan_! Sei- _chan_ sakit. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Ah-aduh, Sei- _chan_. Istirahatlah…" diiringi suara batuk suara Mibuchi menggema. "Tet- _chan_ bisa ke sini?"]

"Eh?"

["Iya… ke sini. Tolong rawat Sei—huwaaa Sei- _chan_ pingsaaaaaan!"]

–Dan panggilan terputus _begitu_ saja dengan sebelumnya Kuroko dapat mendengar suara 'BRUK!' di balik percakapan itu. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang langsung berlari keluar tak menghiraukan seruan kapten dan pelatihnya.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 _Sedangkan di gymnasium SMA Rakuzan…_

"Tet- _chaaan_! Sei- _chan_ sakit. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Ah-aduh, Sei- _chan_. Istirahatlah…" diiringi suara batuk suara Mibuchi menggema. "Tet- _chan_ bisa ke sini?"

["Eh?"]

"Leo- _nee_ , cepat, Akashi akan segera sampai ini," Hayama berbisik pada Mibuchi yang masih berbicara. Mayuzumi hanya melihat.

Kemudian keduanya hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar bagaimana Mibuchi mengakhiri percakapan itu yang sebelumnya menyuruh Hayama untuk berpura-pura jatuh mengikuti instruksinya. "Iya… ke sini. Tolong rawat Sei—huwaaa Sei- _chan_ pingsaaaaaan!"

Tepat ketika Akashi hampir menginjakkan kakinya –panggilan sudah terputus dan Mayuzumi tanpa diketahui siapapun (lagi) menyelinap keluar untuk menaruh ponsel Akashi ke tempat aslinya.

 _Ah… ini hanya awal mulanya, Akashi…_

Mayuzumi dengan sedikit tak rela tersenyum, Hayama dan Mibuchi sudah hampir _jejingkrakan_ –namun dalam hati mereka berdoa, semoga misi mereka yang ini membuahkan hasil – Hari-hari tanpa latihan neraka untuk waktu yang lama (dan hasrat pribadi mereka).

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou baru saja selesai memasak makan malamnya di Sabtu Malam dalam lingkup bulan Februari. Ia meletakkan hasil masakannya dan siap menyantap ketika suara bel apartemennya ditekan dengan tak berperasaan. Akashi bertanya-tanya siapakah yang datang malam-malam _begini_?

Anak tunggal keluarga Akashi itu berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membukakannya dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ya, siapa—eh? Tetsuya?" sesaat memutar kenop pintu dan tampaklah sosok sang tamu, Akashi Seijuurou mengerjap ketika yang dilihatnya ternyata adalah pacar yang sangat ia rindukan.

Raut wajah sosok itu sangat terlihat khawatir ketika melihat dirinya. Tanpa bisa mengatasi keheranannya, Akashi makin terkejut saat Kuroko langsung menangkup wajah Akashi sehingga menghapus banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada kekasihnya itu.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ bagaimana keadaanmu?" sang kapten Rakuzan mengerjap bingung akan pertanyaan pemuda _teal_ di depannya. Kuroko mendorong tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam dan secara bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu apartemennya.

Kuroko mendudukkan Akashi di sofa ruang tamu dan terus melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama sambil memegang-megang wajah –seolah mengecek- Akashi. Alisnya bertaut ketika dirasa bahwa suhu pemuda _scarlet_ itu normal-normal saja.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ … tidak sakit?"

"Ha?" Akashi langsung membeo. Makin heran akan kenyataan yang ada. "Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya? Tentu saja aku tidak sakit."

Alis Kuroko mengernyit kemudian menarik diri. " _Begitu_ , yah. Berarti aku dibohongi, _dong_. Kalau _begitu_ aku pulang saja," Kuroko sudah hampir berlalu namun tarikan pada tubuhnya membuat ia terhenti di tempatnya.

"Kau harus memberitahuku apa yang terjadi, Tetsuya…" Akashi memeluk Kuroko dari belakang –karena tadi Kuroko sudah berbalik berniat pulang. Lalu pemuda _scarlet_ itu menelusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher kekasihnya. Berusaha menghirup semua aroma yang dimiliki kekasihnya. "…lagipula kau sudah terlanjur di sini. Sudah malam, menginaplah. Besok akhir pekan, _loh_."

Kuroko diam dalam dekapan tangan yang seketika membuatnya merasa hangat dari dinginnya udara malam Kyoto. Tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat dan melabuh di atas tangan Akashi yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Pemuda _teal_ itu bersandar sepenuhnya pada sang kekasih.

"Hm… jadi Tetsuya setuju untuk menginap, kan?" Akashi menciumi rambut sewarna langit musim semi kesukaannya. Kuroko hanya mengangguk dalam diam menikmati kehangatan kekasihnya.

Pemuda _scarlet_ itu kemudian memutar tubuh Kuroko agar menatapnya. Ia tersenyum –atau yang dilihat pemuda _teal_ itu malah menyeringai. "Anak nakal yang sudah mencuekiku harus dihukum~" pemuda itu berucap dengan santai –lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kuroko untuk memberikannya satu-dua buah ciuman –yang tak singkat.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

"Omong-omong, Tetsuya sudah makan?" setelah acara sakral-bertajuk-hukuman itu selesai, Akashi membawa pacarnya ke ruang makan dan mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi tanpa mendengar jawaban Kuroko terlebih dahulu.

Namun syukurlah, perlakuannya benar karena setelah itu Kuroko menjawab, "Belum, Seijuurou- _kun_. Tadi setelah menerima telpon, aku langsung berlari ke stasiun –lalu ke sini."

Dan Akashi bertopang dagu, sambil berusaha mengorek informasi apa yang terjadi. Diselingi tangannya yang menyuap makanan ke mulutnya. Ia memperhatikan setiap emosi yang pacarnya tunjukkan.

 _Ah… ternyata Kuroko Tetsuya-nya bisa semanis ini, toh…_

"Hooo, _begitu_ ya. Jadi Reo?" sesaat setelah Kuroko menceritakannya panjang lebar, Akashi hanya berucap demikian. Namun di dalam otaknya, ia sedang menyiapkan latihan apa yang cocok untuk si banci Rakuzan itu.

Dan lagi… ia harus tahu dari mana Mibuchi mendapatkan ponselnya? _Tsk_ , sekalipun Akashi ingin berterima kasih, namun tetap. Hukuman tetaplah hukuman.

Detik selanjutnya, sesudah mereka makan –Akashi membawa pacar kesayangannya ke ruang tamu untuk mengobrol lagi. Sekaligus bermodus ria menumpahkan semua rasa rindu pada pemuda biru langit tercintanya ini.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

"Seijuurou- _kun_ apa tidak apa-apa aku ikut masuk ke dalam? Aku kan bukan murid Rakuzan," Kuroko masih menahan langkah mereka untuk masuk ke dalam _gymnasium_ SMA Rakuzan. Akashi sedang berusaha untuk membawa pacarnya itu. Tapi susah sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya. Tidak akan ada yang protes. Ayo cepat jalan."

"Tapi Seijuurou- _kun_ …"

"Masuk, Tetsuya. Atau kau kucium di sini. Sekarang juga."

"B-baiklah."

Pasangan merah-biru langit itu menginjakkan kaki di _gymnasium_ Rakuzan yang langsung disambut pandangan setengah bertanya-tanya, yang lainnya hanya manggut-manggut dan menyisakan Hayama dan Mibuchi yang sudah tersenyum lima jari.

Mayuzumi yang sedang duduk di _bench_ sambil membaca buku memandang ke arah pintu masuk menghela napas –namun kemudian mengangguk.

Pemuda _scarlet_ itu membawa Kuroko ke arah _bench_ yang Mayuzumi duduki.

" _Doumo_ , Chihiro- _san_."

"Hm, _doumo_ , Tetsuya."

" _Senpai_ , kalau kau tak ada kegiatan _mending_ pergi sana. Kau sudah tidak ikut latihan kan? Dan jangan dekat-dekat kekasihku," ujar Akashi kemudian mengambil alih atensi si abu-abu juga figur biru muda di dekatnya.

Kuroko hanya menghela napas lalu duduk dengan wajah datar mendapati sikap posesif kekasihnya. Sudah biasalah. Harus dibiasakan juga. Dari dulu. Seperti ini. Sudah kebal. Dan berujung pada persaingan kemarin. _Tak nyambung._

Mayuzumi berdecak pada adik kelasnya itu. "Iya, _shorty. Tsk_. Kau ini posesif sekali, _sih_ ," tapi mungkin sesempurnanya Akashi, ia tak menyadari ada sedikit seringai di bibir Mayuzumi.

"Suka-suka saya, _senpai_."

"Oke."

Mayuzumi cukup lelah kalau harus meladeni Akashi. Hayama dan Mibuchi di belakang mereka sudah melambai-lambaikan tangan saking bahagianya melihat pertunjukkan AkaKuro _live action_. Mayuzumi pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _kenapa_ juga mereka bisa jadi seperti itu? _Hah, sudahlah, memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu itu menguras emosi_ , pikirnya.

"Tetsuya, kau tetap disitu dan –menjauhlah sedikit dari kakak sepupumu ini."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Tidak ingin berdebat lebih panjang dengan Akashi yang sudah _begini_.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Detik jam terus berlalu tanpa henti. Seharusnya Akashi masih fokus berlatih kala itu. Seharusnya. Seharusnya _begitu_. Namun ketika ia mencuri pandang ke arah di mana kekasihnya duduk –bersama _senior_ nya, fokusnya langsung pecah ketika jarak duduk mereka hampir tak ada.

Muncul kedutan di pelipisnya saat sang _senior_ seolah membagi buku bacaan yang ia pegang pada Kuroko. Dan mereka terlihat akrab sekali mengobrol. Entah membicarakan apa. Mungkin sesuatu tentang novel yang sedang dibaca Mayuzumi, atau rekomendasi buku apa yang bagus dan Akashi tak _begitu_ peduli.

Darahnya mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun. Masa bodoh Mayuzumi itu kakak sepupunya Kuroko atau bukan. Tak peduli juga jikalau si abu-abu adalah kakak kelasnya. Akashi yang saat itu ada di sebuah _mini game_ hampir menghampiri mereka ketika kemudian suara Hayama menggema menyadarkannya.

"Akashi _pass_ –oh! Awas!" Akashi menengok cepat dan—

 **BUK**!—wajahnya berciuman dengan bulatnya bola basket.

Detik itu juga, Akashi Seijuurou jatuh terduduk dengan darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Disertai _teriakan_ dari sang pacar yang datang menghampirinya.

Tanpa diketahui siapapun, Mayuzumi, Hayama dan Mibuchi tersenyum. Tersenyum setan ala _fujodanshi_ kelaparan.

 _Oh… semoga Akashi tak menyadari perlakuan kalian wahai Trio Rakuzan._

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya dengan _begitu_ telaten mengompres hidung Akashi yang memerah dengan handuk hangat. Dirinya berlutut di depan kekasihnya yang duduk di sofa apartemen pemuda _scarlet_ tersebut.

Kuroko lamat-lamat menekan bagian hidung kekasih untuk meredakan mimisan yang masih saja mengalir. Pemuda _teal_ itu jadi bertanya mengapa Akashi Seijuurou sampai tidak fokus _begitu_? Diliriknya sang kekasih yang hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Wajahnya luar biasa _bête_ –mungkin kalau diperhatikan lebih ada kedutan di pelipisnya, dan matanya pun seakan berusaha menghindari tatapan Kuroko. Alis pemuda _teal_ itu bertaut, ini pacarnya _kenapa_ lagi, _atuh_?

"Seijuurou- _kun_ tidak apa-apa, kan? Masih sakit?" Kuroko bertanya –memancing pemuda _scarlet_ itu untuk melihat ke arahnya. Namun dirinya yang imut itu hanya dilirik. Figur mungil berkepala biru langit itu makin mengernyit. Akashi Seijuurou _kenapa_ lagi, _siiih_?

"Seijuurou- _kun_ marah padaku? Kali ini salahku apa?"

Anak tunggal keluarga Akashi itu masih enggan menjawab. Namun ia membiarkan saja Kuroko mengurus hidungnya yang masih merah (untung mimisannya sudah berhenti sejak percakapan mereka dimulai). Akashi bisa mendengar Kuroko menghela napas, sekali lagi pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu melirik ke arah pacarnya –yang sedang asik mengurusnya.

"Kalau aku punya salah katakan saja. Oh! Ah, entahlah. Kalau aku menebak nanti salah," pemuda _teal_ itu ber _monolog_ sendirian. Jarang sekali Akashi melihatnya _begini_. Diam-diam ia menikmati. Ah, rasa cemburu memang _sebegini_ menyiksa ya? Padahal orang itu kakak sepupu kekasihnya.

"Seijuurou-"

"-aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak dekat-dekat Chihiro, kan?" Akashi memotong ketika Tetsuyanya sudah akan membuka suara lagi. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Kuroko dan mendongakkan wajah manis itu agar menatapnya. "Kau tahu aku tak suka dibantah, bukan?"

Alis pemuda yang lebih mungil dari Akashi itu mengernyit. Seberapa pun ia terbiasa dengan sikap kekasihnya yang ini, tetap saja aneh jika objek cemburunya adalah kakak sepupunya sendiri.

Namun kemudian Kuroko tersenyum, menaruh handuk yang tadi ia pakai untuk mengurus mimisan Akashi lalu menaruh tangannya pada tangan pemuda _scarlet_ yang menangkup wajahnya. Mengelus permukaan tangan yang selalu mengirimkan gelenyar hangat setiap kali mereka bersentuhan.

Kuroko tertawa kecil. Entah harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ ini lucu sekali, _ne_?" Akashi tak menjawab, namun alisnya yang mengernyit membalas Kuroko. "Mungkin aku memang harus mengajarkanmu bagaimana seharusnya bersabar dan—menahan diri."

Kuroko kemudian mengecup ujung hidung pemuda di depannya. Membuat Akashi Seijuurou mengerjap sebelum membawa pemuda itu ke pangkuannya. Memeluknya erat penuh keposesifan. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher sang kekasih yang seketika memberikannya wewangian vanilla memabukkan yang selalu dan terus bisa melenakannya.

"Memangnya salah aku cemburu padanya? Justru karena dia sepupumu, Tetsuya," suara Akashi terdengar dari balik lehernya yang seketika terasa menggelitik.

Kuroko menyampirkan kedua tangannya pada leher kekasihnya. "Tidak lucu, Seijuurou- _kun_. Mungkin seharusnya kau berterima kasih padanya. Karena dia –dan Hayama- _san_ juga Mibuchi- _san_ , aku bisa ada di sini. Tadi saat kau berlatih, dia menceritakan bahwa yang menelponku dan meniru suara batukmu adalah dia. Dan _voila_ —aku di sini."

" _Tsk_. Aku akan berterima kasih pada mereka nanti. Sebelum itu, aku benar-benar…"

"Sudahlah, Seijuurou- _kun_. Tidak baik mencemburuinya terus. Aku ini… milikmu, kan?" _aquamarine_ menatap sepasang manik merah kekasihnya. Mereka saling menatap menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing. Kuroko tidak pernah tahu bagaimana ia bisa bersikap _begini_. Yang ia tahu bahwa ia selalu dan terus mencintai pemuda itu. Sebanyak apapun rasa sakit dan kesalahpahaman yang timbul di antara mereka.

"Karena kau milikku… aku tidak sudi ada yang sangat dekat denganmu kecuali aku…"

"…"

"Apalagi si Kagami dan Ogiwara itu. Dan sekarang kakak sepupumu. Lagipula, ke mana saja si Chihiro selama ini? Setelah tahu kau sepupunya, baru dia _sok_ dekat-dekat dengan-"

 **Cup!**

"-berisik, Seijuurou- _kun_ ," Kuroko mengecup bibir Akashi memotong segala kalimat yang akan diucapkan pemuda itu. Kemudian pemuda _teal_ tersebut menyatukan dahi mereka dan tersenyum pada pemuda _scarlet_ di depannya. Senyum yang hanya diberikan pada seorang Akashi Seijuurou. " _I. Only. Love. You_. Seijuurou. _I always do_."

Akashi tersenyum membalas, kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka dalam pagutan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang setelah membalas kalimat pemuda kesayangannya. " _So do I_. Tetsuya. _I always do._ "

Pada akhirnya mungkin Akashi Seijuurou akan berpikir –bahwa apa yang dilakukan tiga anggotanya itu ada manfaatnya.

 _Pertama_ , jarang sekali Kuroko Tetsuya mau menunjukkan perasaan dan emosinya.

 _Kedua_ , jarang sekali Kuroko Tetsuya mau menciumnya _duluan_.

 _Ketiga_ , jarang sekali Kuroko Tetsuya _bilang_ cinta _duluan_.

 _Keempat_ dan seterusnya, jarang sekali Akashi Seijuurou bisa mencium Kuroko Tetsuyanya selama ini. _Banzaaaai_ keajaiban dunia. Akashi yang selalu merasa Kuroko punya saja alasan untuk mendorongnya –menyudahi ciuman mereka kemudian mulai berucap yang tidak-tidak, kini pasrah saja dan membiarkan diri _nya_ terus dicium olehnya.

Ah, kapan lagi. Kapan lagi ia dapat yang _begini_? Maka dengan memanfaatkan keadaan, Akashi Seijuurou pun mengambil keuntungan.

Dan tanpa mereka ketahui –bahwa semua kegiatan mereka terekam kamera _CCTV_ yang sengaja dipasang pihak apartemen tanpa sepengetahuan Akashi hasil suruhan Hayama dan Mibuchi.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

 _ **Owari**_

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

Asdfghjkl apa ini gaje sangaaaaaaaaaaat. Hahaha, maaf saya lagi iseng kepengen bikin aja. Abis pas ngeliat foto Akashi macem selfi di _photo box_ bareng Hayama sama Mayuzumi, muncul ide ini. Maafkan saya kalau _humor_ nya gagal dan juga betapa ga jelasnya fanfiksi ini /bungkukbungkuk

 _Btw_ , minta kritik-sarannya boleh?

 _ **Signed,**_

 _ **Yumi**_

 **(silahkan nikmati** _ **omake**_ **nya (^o^)/\\)**

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

 _ **Omake**_

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo**

Asupaaaan. Asupaaaan. Terima kasih wahai teman-teman seperjuangan **Hayama Kotaro** , **Mayuzumi Chihiro**. Kalian memang LUAAAAAAAAAR BIASAAAAAAAAAA ξ\\(ˇ▽ˇ)/ξ

 **Beberapa menit yang lalu – Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**

 **Hayama Kotaro, Mayuzumi Chihiro, Momoi Satsuki** dan **30 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** sama-sama Reo- _nee_. _Btw_ jangan lupa bagi kopiannya, yah! – **Mibuchi Reo** dan **10 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** … _okay_ / _tetep_ merasa _ga_ rela/ Adik sepupuku… – **5 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** MAAAAUUUUUUUUU ヽ(≧▽≦)ﾉ _PLEASE_ MIBUCHI- _SAN_ KIRIMIN _VIA PM_ PEHLIS. _VIA EMAIL_? _LINE_? _BBM_? _WHATSAPP? WECHAT? WEIBO_? _SKYPE_? _VIA_ APA _AJA_ _DEH_ YANG PENTING BAGIIIIII AAAA SAYA _PANGERLINGAN_ **#salahketik** – **Mibuchi Reo** dan **10 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo Kotaro** _okay_ _udah_ kukirim ke _email_ mu. **Mayuzumi** - _san_ oh ayo _dong_. Kau sendiri yang setuju bantu. Sampai bisa niru suara batuk Sei- _chan gitu_. **Momoi** _okaaaaay fujo-girl there_. _PM_ -in _email_ yah~ – **Momoi Satsuki** dan **10 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** mau _dong_ Mibu- _chin_. – **Mibuchi Reo** dan **10 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** _here I also want that video_. – **Mibuchi Reo** dan **10 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou** cek _PM_ -mu, _nodayo_ , Mibuchi. – **Mibuchi Reo** dan **10 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** whoaaa, Daiki _cchi_ bisa bahasa Inggris- _ssu_? _Btw_ nanti aku _liat bareng_ Daiki _cchi_ _aja_ ya- _ssu_? **Momoi** cchi yang _bener_ itu _Fangirlingan_ _dong_ , Momo _cchi_ – **Aomine Daiki** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** _emang bener_ ya bahasa Inggrisnya? Sip, Ryouta. – **Kise Ryouta** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** _udah_ **Mibuchi** - _san_ ~ ditunggu yaaaa. Ki- _chan_ **Ryouta** cie _beneran_ mau nonton? Nanti _brokoro_ , _loh_. – **Mibuchi Reo** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** **Kise Ryouta** eh iya _btw_ itu _udah ga_ bisa nulis _saking seneng_ nya **#sayafujoshikelaparan** – **Kise Ryouta, Hayama Kotaro** dan **10 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** seperti kata Momo _cchi_ , kan _udah_ ada Daiki _cchi_ , hehe ヽ(≧▽≦)ﾉ– **Aomine Daiki** dan **Momoi Satsuki** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** siapa yang mengajarimu jadi _begini_ , Momo _cchi_? Ke mana Momo _cchi_ yang kukenal cantik? (‾^‾?)

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** LOH? Sekarang berarti _ga_ cantik lagi?

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** eh salah ketik. Ah sudahlah. (•`▽΄•)-σ

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** wahai teman-teman semua yang mencintai _our_ Sei- _chan_ dan Tet- _chan_ silahkan cek _email_ kalian, yah! **Kotaro, Momoi, Murasakibara, Aomine, Midorima.** – **Momoi Satsuki, Hayama Kotaro** dan **10 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo #WARNINGKERAS**

 **SATU** , persiapkanlah camilan (untuk dimakan)

 **DUA** , persiapkanlah minuman (untuk diminum)

 **TIGA** , persiapkanlah tisu (bisa dipakai kalau tiba-tiba mimisan)

 **EMPAT** , persiapkanlah bantal (untuk digigit kalau gregetan)

 **LIMA** , persiapkanlah—MENTAL KALIAN KAWANS~ KALI _AJA_ MEREKA BUKAN HANYA _LOVEY-DOVEY_ -AN! AAAA HANJIR SAYA _GA_ BISA SANTAI INI ASDFGHJKL SEI- _CHAN_ AMPUNI KAMI YAH. – **Hayama Kotaro, Momoi Satsuki, Aomine Daiki** dan **30 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** _udah_ kuterima _video_ nya, Reo- _nee_. – **Mibuchi Reo** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou** sudah kuterima _video_ nya, _nodayo_. – **Mibuchi Reo** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** aku juga sudah menerimanya~ – **Mibuchi Reo** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** aku juga. – **Mibuchi Reo** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** (^o^)/ /hanya bisa angkat tangan saking bahagianya/ – **Mibuchi Reo** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Akashi Seijuurou** Aku belum, Reo – **Mibuchi Reo** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** _okaaaay_ **Kotaro**. – **Hayama Kotaro** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** siap **Midorima**. – **Midorima Shintarou** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** siiip siiip **Murasakibara**. – **Murasakibara Atsushi** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** oceeee **Aomine**. – **Aomine Daiki** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** selamat menonton _fujo-girl_ ~ **Momoi**. – **Momoi Satsuki** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** okeeee, akan kukirim ulang Sei-ch—EH SEI- _CHAN_?

* * *

 **Akashi Seijuurou** kubilang, aku belum menerima _video_ nya, Reo.

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** _MAMPOS_ SAYA HUWAAAA SEI- _CHAN_ AMPUNI KAMIIIIIII /sembah sujud memohon ampun Yang Mulia Kaisar **Akashi Seijuurou** / – **100 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Akashi Seijuurou Reo, Kotaro, Atsushi, Daiki, Shintarou** dan **Satsuki** juga **Ryouta** , tunggu aku di rumah kalian masing-masing. Dan untuk **Chihiro** , tunggu bingkisan kelulusan dariku, ya. Aku jamin kau akan suka. – **Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro** dan **10 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** selamat jalan teman-teman~ semoga tenang di sana yah /melambai/ /tebar bunga/ /bubar/ – **Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro** dan **20 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

 _ **See you again!**_

 **xxxXXXxxx**


End file.
